Vida inesperada
by paty28
Summary: One Shot. Historia alternativa que se me ocurrió cuando escribí el fic "Cuando el amor vence al orgullo". Se pueden leer indistintamente, aunque recomiendo leer primero el fic para sacarle el máximo sentimiento al one shot.


Hoy parecía que iba a ser un día normal en el trabajo. Akari se había levantado temprano como siempre, se había arreglado y puesto el uniforme de la oficina, odiaba las faldas prefería los pantalones pero, era una de las normas y sin más, las aceptaba. Después levantó a Niki, desayunaron juntos como todas las mañanas y lo acercó al colegio, le dio un buen beso ya que, hasta la tarde, cuando saliese de la oficina, no lo recogería.

Akari estaba contenta con su vida porque se había independizado y se sentía bien gracias al trabajo de administrativo que le había encontrado su hermano Gohan en la Capital del Sur, podían vivir tranquilamente ella y su hijo Niki (fruto de un secuestro de un conocido de su hermano) en un pisito alquilado que, aunque era pequeño, lo había convertido en el hogar más acogedor de la tierra.

Atrás dejó el sufrimiento producido por aquel terrible secuestro y una segunda decepción amorosa al no terminar bien su relación con Trunks cuando se dieron una segunda oportunidad. Ahora sentía que ella tomaba el rumbo de su vida, sentía que le debía muchísimo a su hermano.

Una vez en la oficina comenzaba su jornada de trabajo, responder e-mails, entregar documentos a los directivos, etc. A ella le gustaba ese trabajo y además se le daba bien, se encontraba muy a gusto y los jefes estaban contentos con ella.

En la otra parte del mundo se encontraba Trunks absorto en su frenético trabajo de director de Capsule Corporation, odiaba las reuniones, que tenía a montones y no le dejaban concentrarse en nuevos proyectos, y por su puesto lo que más odiaba eran los viajes, eso sí que le hacía perder más tiempo ya que tenía que aparentar y tenía que viajar en avión que era mucho más lento que ir volando como un saiyan.

Ayer, precisamente, su secretaria le avisó de que hoy tenía que hacer un viaje a la Capital del Sur para firmar un proyecto entre Capsule Corp. y una empresa, así que, ahí se encontraba, volando en un avión tecleando a toda velocidad en su ordenador, rumbo hacia la Capital Sur.

Una vez llegó se dirigió a dicha oficina. El edificio era bastante grande, con cristaleras azules y puertas automáticas que se abrían y cerraban a su paso. Se acercó al mostrador para avisar de que había llegado, lo hicieron esperar unos segundos y acto seguido una chica lo acompañó al despacho del director. Al cabo de una hora salieron ambos estrechándose la mano, parece que ha habido un acuerdo. Trunks se dirigía hacia el ascensor, era un camino recto, sin pérdida, pero lo suficientemente largo como para echar una ojeada a ambos lados para cotillear la oficina, nunca se sabe si se puede mejorar aún más las instalaciones de Capsule Corporation.

Hacia la derecha había sala de reuniones, parecido a Capsule Corp, y a la izquierda había despachos y pasillos más pequeños y de repente… la vio. Hacía siete años que no la veía, pero era ella estaba seguro, salió de un despacho y se metió en otro, llevaba papeles en la mano. Ella no lo vio.

Trunks bajó por el ascensor pensativo, con el tiempo que había pasado seguramente habría rehecho su vida, estaría con algún hombre que le haría feliz y no metiera la pata, como hizo él, en su momento. Se debatía entre esperarla y saludarla o hacerse el encontradizo por la calle pero, algo tenía que hacer porque el corazón se le había puesto a mil, no podía ocultar que seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Akari, necesitaba decírselo. Al final optó por seguirla para conocer un poco de su vida.

Así hizo, Akari salió de la oficina unas horas más tarde, se despidió de sus compañeras y salió apresurada, iba rápida a pesar de los tacones. La veía cambiada, más segura de sí misma, feliz. Al cabo de unas ocho calles llegó a un colegio donde esperó no más de cinco minutos y recogió a Niki. Trunks conoció al chico cuando era un bebé, lo trató como su hijo cuando su madre y él se dieron la segunda oportunidad, y como no lo había visto desde entonces lo vio hecho un hombretón, se parecía bastante a la familia Son. Madre e hijo volvieron a un gran bloque de pisos y Trunks pudo ver la puerta por la que entraron.

Estaba nervioso, ¿Qué hacía?, ¿la visitaba?, a lo mejor la ponía en un compromiso con su pareja. Era viernes por la tarde, tenía todo el fin de semana libre así que, lo que hizo fue esperar a ver si alguien más entraba por esa puerta. Nadie lo hizo.

Al día siguiente, desde el hotel donde se alojaba estuvo pensando qué hacer, y entonces se le ocurrió. El plan era plantarse a la hora de cenar con comida rápida a ver qué sucedía. Y así hizo.

Llegó la hora, y ahí se encontraba como un tonto, temblando delante de una puerta, con bolsas de comida y unos detallitos. Toca al timbre, respira hondo y espera. Se escuchan unos pasos y se oye la mirilla de la puerta que se abre, silencio absoluto.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Akari perpleja y petrificada, pues la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse en la puerta de su casa era precisamente él. Dudaba en si abrir la puerta o no, ya que sabía que si dejaba entrar al pasado, su vida se tambalearía hasta límites insospechados pero, al volverlo a ver, al otro lado de la puerta, puedo comprobar que seguía sintiendo algo por él, entonces sabiendo lo que arriesgaba…abrió.

Ambos temblaban y se podían notar sus respiraciones aceleradas por los nervios, pues la última vez que se vieron fue con aquella discusión en la que se decidió poner fin a su relación.

Ella fue directa: - ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para no perder el equilibrio por culpa de los nervios.

Trunks dudó en si decirle la verdad o adornar un poco la historia, finalmente decidió decir la verdad porque no quería comenzar con mentiras.

\- Ayer estuve en la oficina donde trabajas para cerrar un proyecto con mi empresa y te vi por casualidad, entonces te seguí y… aquí estoy – le dijo él.

Ella se sintió un poco acosada al oír que la había seguido pero, a la vez le gustó, de todas maneras no quería dejárselo tan fácil.

\- ¿Y si te hubiera abierto la puerta mi marido? –le dijo Akari.

Trunks se quedó un poco parado ante esa pregunta.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Estás casada? –preguntó un poco decepcionado.

Akari cerró los ojos, deseando estarlo pero con él y contestó con negación rotunda, a lo que Trunks en su interior se alivió bastante.

\- Bueno, espero que no estuvieras haciendo la cena porque he traído comida para los tres y pasar un rato juntos –dijo muy animado enseñando las bolsas.

Akari apoyada en la puerta, aún dudó en dejarlo pasar pues sabía que al dejarlo entrar estaría perdida y su vida cambiaría para siempre para bien o para mal pero, al final le hizo un gesto y lo dejó entrar.

A Trunks le gustó mucho la casa, era muy acogedora y daban ganas de quedarse allí desconectando de todo. A Niki le regaló un coche, que estuvo encantado toda el rato haciéndolo derrapar por todo el pasillo y a Akari le regaló un bonito colgante. La cena transcurrió más o menos normal dentro de la sorpresa y la incomodidad de la situación. A Niki se le presentó como un amigo de su madre que hacía tiempo que no se veían, no hacía falta explicarle la relación que habían tenido. Ambos estuvieron preguntándose por la familia, qué tal les iba y cosas así.

Llegó la hora de que Niki se fuese a la cama, y una vez acostado, Trunks y Akari se sentaron a hablar en la cocina temas más serios. Lo primero que hizo Trunks fue disculparse por lo ocurrido entre ellos, se sentía muy mal por haber dejado que el estrés del trabajo terminara con su relación y haberle hecho daño a ella, que no se lo merecía. Akari le perdonó, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquello y había que pasar página.

Trunks se acercó un poco más a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la mano al mismo tiempo que seguía pidiéndole perdón, siguió por el brazo hasta que empezó a acariciarle la cara, Akari lo estaba deseando pero, no quería que ocurriese nada, no debía cometer el mismo error del pasado, Trunks era pasado, y no quería traicionar a su hermano, esa nueva vida la tenia gracias a Gohan.

\- No puedo –dijo ella- no quiero que pase lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- No tiene por qué pasar, tenemos más experiencia ante la vida. Se nos ha puesto delante de nosotros otra oportunidad, por favor no la dejemos escapar. No sé cómo pero estamos como conectados y siempre nos encontramos pase lo que pase.

Akari se debatía entre la razón y el corazón, ambos sentimientos en una encarnizada batalla porque el vencedor que saliese daría el veredicto final del rumbo de su vida.

Trunks se acercó un poco más y se le quedó mirando a los ojos, ella los miraba, le encantaban esos ojos azules, como el cielo, como el mar. Él le dijo que aun sentía cosas por ella, ella se reservaba un poco más, estaba controlándose para no caer una vez más en sus brazos y optaba por el silencio. Trunks la abrazó tiernamente hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella y le dio unos diminutos besos, el autocontrol de ella iba descendiendo, la balanza corazón – razón se tambaleaba por momentos e iba teniendo un claro ganador.

Trunks se separó un poco para volver a tener su cara frente a la suya, Akari, con el veredicto claro le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo besó. Fueron encadenando un beso detrás de otro, casi sin poder respirar, había pasado tanto tiempo, sus cuerpos querían decirse tanto que la razón de ambos se había perdido en algún lugar de sus sentimientos.

Él la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la habitación dejándola suavemente en la cama, y lentamente… cerró la puerta. Sólo esas cuatro paredes saben lo que ocurrió en aquel dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks despertó y al ver donde se encontraba sonrió de oreja a oreja, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien. Akari ya se había levantado, no estaba en la cama, pero se le oía trastear por la cocina, preparando el desayuno de Niki seguramente.

Akari estaba tan absorta en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que Trunks ya se había levantado y cuando se dio la vuelta ahí estaba él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola, con las manos en los bolsillos, se le notaba más relajado que la noche anterior.

-Buenos días –dijo él- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien –dijo ella a secas.

Trunks se acercó para abrazarla, ella se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, no debería haberlo hecho, debería haber tenido más control de sí misma, esa frustración la amargaba.

\- Podemos ir poco a poco, no hay prisa –le dijo él al notarla poco receptiva.

-No debería haber sucumbido a tus encantos, nos va a salir mal otra vez y encima a mi hermano no le va a hacer mucha gracia todo esto –dijo ella.

\- No podemos negarnos que sentimos cosas el uno por el otro. Yo lo intentaría una vez más- dijo él mientras la seguía abrazando y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ahora me tengo que ir, mi avión sale en un rato y tengo que ir al hotel a por mis cosas, te he dejado anotado mi número personal de teléfono en tu mesita de noche y puedes llamarme cuando quieras, piénsatelo un poco si lo necesitas- le dijo. Se despidió con un beso en la frente y se fue.

A medida que pasaban los días Trunks estaba cada vez más impaciente, Akari no llamaba y eso lo ponía nervioso y preocupaba a la vez. ¿Habría sido una historia de una noche?, ¿ella estaría bien? Mil preguntas se le venían a la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Akari, con su rutina laboral y Niki no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en la vida alternativa que tenía delante, sabía que Trunks estaría nervioso por la ausencia de noticias suyas, lo conocía bien, pero quería estar segura de que iba a tomar la decisión correcta.

Pasaron un par de semanas y no había llamadas, Trunks no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿habría perdido el número de teléfono? ¿Realmente habría decidido que no? La respuesta a esa pregunta lo entristecía muchísimo, pero como no quería agobiarla había decidido aguantar y no ir a visitarla.

Pasaban los días, había transcurrido ya un mes y Trunks se estaba planteando hacerle una visita, necesitaba oír aunque fuese un "no" y pasar página definitivamente. De repente, suena su móvil como muchas otras veces, en las que pensaba que era ella y no lo era, descuelga:

\- ¿Diga? –dijo Trunks

\- Hola Trunks – dijo una voz masculina y familiar.

\- ¿Gohan? –dijo un sorprendido Trunks. _Seguramente se haya enterado_ -pensó.

\- Ven a casa de Akari en cuanto puedas –dijo Gohan

-¿Akari, está bien?, ¿le ha pasado algo? –Preguntó muy preocupado Trunks.

\- Sí y no –contestó Gohan.

\- Dame unos 30 minutos – dijo Trunks muy serio y desconcertado por esa respuesta.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Gohan y colgó.

Trunks se quedó quieto por unos segundos con el móvil aún en la oreja, estaba en su despacho, en Capsule Corp. ¿Akari está bien pero no está bien? ¿Qué está pasando? Tocó el intercomunicador y le dijo a su secretaria que cancelase toda la agenda durante dos días y salió volando a toda velocidad por la ventana. Tardó menos de lo esperado en llegar a la Capital Sur, su preocupación por Akari le había hecho volar a más velocidad que nunca. Llegó por fin a la puerta y tocó el timbre, Gohan le abrió la puerta, se le notaba enfadado.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Akari? –preguntó con desesperación.

\- Vamos al salón a solucionar esto –dijo Gohan de una manera seca.

Trunks se apresuró hacia el salón y encontró a Akari sentada en el sofá con signos de haber estado llorando mucho tiempo. Se puso de rodillas ante ella y le tocó los hombros al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba qué le pasaba, las palabras de Akari fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Gohan que sonaba fuerte y contundente. Ella le pidió por favor que no alzara la voz que no quería que Niki se enterase y Gohan le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse porque le había dicho que se pusiera los auriculares con la música en su habitación.

\- Bueno, ahora aclaremos las cosas –dijo Gohan cruzándose de brazos.

Akari cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.

\- Trunks, realmente había decidido no volver contigo, pero… pero… -comenzó a quedarse sin aliento y comenzó a llorar.

\- Venga, ¡díselo! –le gritó Gohan.

Trunks lo miró muy serio, no hacía falta tratarla de esa manera y agobiarla de esa forma, él la conocía bien y sabía que no era el camino.

\- Estoy embarazada –dijo mirando hacia abajo avergonzada con un fino hilo de voz.

Trunks se quedó helado, sin respiración, allí agachado delante de ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Tuvo que sentarse en el sofá porque le comenzaron la temblar las piernas. Miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que podía escucharlo perfectamente. No se esperaba para nada esa respuesta pero, claro, ahora haciendo memoria, dejarse llevar por la pasión sin protección tenía sus consecuencias. Akari comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Trunks reaccionó y la abrazó.

\- Me he quedado sin palabras, no sé qué decir, pero me siento feliz –le dijo él

\- No sé qué hacer –decía ella entre sollozos.

\- Yo sí que se sé lo que harás –dijo Gohan muy enfadado- me has demostrado lo desagradecida que eres, quiero que te vayas lejos de aquí, no quiero saber nada de ti.

\- ¡Gohan!, ¿Cómo puedes…? –dijo Trunks alucinado.

\- Puedo perfectamente, yo le conseguí esta vida después de que tú le hicieras daño y ¿así me lo agradece? Te doy todo el día de mañana para que recojas las cosas y dejes este piso, además ya sabes que en la oficina donde trabajas las embarazadas no son bien recibidas- dijo muy contundente.

Trunks se giró hacia Akari, la tomó de las manos y le dijo que no se preocupara, él se haría cargo de todo, no quería que en su estado corriese riesgos innecesarios.

\- Bien, entonces ya he acabado aquí, adiós –dijo Gohan, que aunque parecía duro y estaba muy enfadado no quería irse sin saber si Trunks iba a ser consecuente con sus actos, pero ya podía irse tranquilo.

Akari se había derrumbado hacía rato y no le salían las palabras. Ya con Gohan fuera de escena Trunks pudo pensar con más tranquilidad.

\- Si decidiste que no estuviéramos juntos, así será, no quiero obligarte a estar conmigo si no quieres, pero por favor, no me niegues a ver a mi hijo –dijo Trunks a modo de súplica.

Akari se quedó un poco sorprendida por esas palabras, lo lógico sería seguir juntos y fingir que no habia pasado nada. Trunks prosiguió:

\- Puedo darte una casa, cerca de capsule corporation, así podría ir a visitaros con más tiempo y puedo buscar un buen colegio para Niki –dijo.

Akari se sentía abrumada con tanta sugerencia, le parecía injusto el sacrificio que Trunks le estaba proponiendo, al fin y al cabo, él era el padre de su futuro hijo y él quería serlo.

Después de un rato en silencio Akari le contestó:

\- Creo que por el bien de nuestro hijo debemos vivir bajo el mismo techo, no me gusta la idea de que seas una visita, además no podemos negar que sentimos algo fuerte el uno por el otro- dijo ella.

Trunks suspiró aliviado y la abrazó.

-Te quiero –dijo él

\- Te quiero –dijo ella.

Y sellaron su amor y su nueva vida con un beso.


End file.
